


Death?

by Rexlette01



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexlette01/pseuds/Rexlette01
Summary: Someone dies at the hands of James Gillies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The First Death!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first M.M. fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

Knock! knock! " Sir. There has been a murder." Constable Higgins reported. Something wierd that Murdoch noticed was that Higgins's eyes seemed red and puffy like he had been crying. So Murdoch grabbed his hat and followed him out.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, Murdoch noted that there was quite a lot of blood and the victim was wearing ... a constable's uniform? Murdoch made the sign of the cross over his heart and rolled the victim over.

The first thing that he noticed was that the victim looked vaguely familer. Murdoch heard someone gasp, but he did not look to see who it was because it was then that he realized who the victim was.

It was...


	2. Another Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who died. But another one dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who died and who else dies?

It was Constable Jackson! Silent tears began to roll down Murdoch's cheeks and splatter on the ground. He fell foward and landed on the ground with his head in his hands. It was then in that moment of silence that he saw a note on the ground besides rhe body. Murdoch reaced foward and picked it up.

" What does it say?" asked Dr. Grace leaning over his shoulder, " And also do you want the body moved back to the morgue?" Murdoch cleared his throat and said,   
"Yes and the note says nothing important." And with that Murdoch stood up, brushed his pants off and headed back towards the station.

When he got back to the station, Murdoch sat down at his desk and pulled out the note. The note said, ' Hello Murdoch. I hope you are feeeling well. I trust you have discovered the constable by now. And you already know who I am and I will kill everybody you love.'

Murdoch instantly knew who sent the note. It was one of his greatest enemies. Bang! All of a sudden a gunshot echoed through the station, startling him. He rushed out of his office just in time to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Even More Deaths?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who dies this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another death. Should I stop this?

And saw Emily Grace crumple to the floor, a hole in her chest. Inspector Brackenried was standing just outside of his door, tears sliding down his cheeks and splattering on his crisp black tie. Murdoch faintly heard George cry, "No!" as George ran towards her, and held Emily in his arms.

Murdoch's cheeks felt like they were drowning admidst a flood of tears. He reached fowards and pryed Emily's body out of George's grip and carried it up to tthe morgue. 

"Oy, back to work lads. We need to catch this murderer." Brackenried thundered.

Murdoch nudged the morgue's door open and set Emily's prone body on the table. Click. He turned just in time to see Julia Odgen stumble through the door, eyes puffy from crying. 

" William..." she whispered before collasping in his arms. Something warm spread on his chest and coated his jacket. 

"Julia! Julia!" Murdoch yelled as he shook her. " Help! Someone please HELP ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you want me to do more.


	4. The Final Death(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few deaths happen and something arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. What do you think?

Nobody replied to his desperate pleas for help. Big tears streamed down his face as he picked up Julia's body and set her on another table. Murdoch reached over and gave her hand one last pat, and left the morgue.

"Sir. The Inspector wants you in his office." Higgins reported when he stepped into the station. Nodding his head yes, Murdoch headed down the hall and into the Brackenried's office.

When Murdoch got to his office, Brackenried was lying slumped at his desk, a bottle of Scotch on the... floor? Something was wrong, the Inspector would never drop good Scotch. 

" George!" Murdoch called, panic evident in his voice.

" Yes sir?" George replied when he came into the doorway. " What do you ne..." 

Murdoch lunged forward, pushing George out of the way. He felt something strike his chest and then everything went black.

...

Garbled voices echoed through Murdoch's head, causing a headache to swell up. Bright lights pierced his eyes when he attempted to open them. What he saw caused him to gasp and croak out,

" Wha.. What happened?" Nobody replied for a moment, and then Dr. Odgen said,

" While we were looking at a dead body, you just collasped. What happened?" 

" It was just a dream, just a dream." He breathed a sigh of relief and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or a comment if you want me to do more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a kudo is you enjoyed it.


End file.
